


The Loss of a Wakandan King

by 18AudraBarkley68



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Shuri might be losing it, dedicated to chadwick boseman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18AudraBarkley68/pseuds/18AudraBarkley68
Summary: The death of Wakanda's beloved king, T'Challa has passed away due to an illness that he did not tell his sister Shuri about. Now Shuri has become the new Queen of Wakanda and Shuri doesn't want to accept that she's queen now. Until her brother's sprit tell her that she must go on and rule Wakanda alone without him.
Relationships: Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	The Loss of a Wakandan King

_Shaking.._

_Trembling..._

_"Stop it Shuri..."_

_"You are only going to make yourself cry..."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?_

_"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"_

Shuri was pacing in the throne room in the palace of Wakanda and she trembling badly. In the room with her are a lot of Dora Milaje warriors who looked defeated and worried about the well being of Shuri.

The new Queen of Wakanda.

Only one of the warriors took in a deep calm breath and calmly approached the queen, "Milady, would it be okay if you sat down and and try to calm down?"  
  


Shuri stopped abruptly and straightened her back turned around so she was facing the warrior face to face. "Are you implying that I should sit in the very same throne where _he_ once sat? The very throne used to conduct the business of the great nation of Wakanda where _he_ did?"

The warrior sighed. "Queen Shuri if you would just please...."

"No!! I don't want to sit where T'Challa once sat! T'Challa should be here ruling Wakanda not me! I'm not worthy take his place as Queen!" Shuri screamed but then looked at the warrior who looked just as heartbroken as she did. She took in a shaky breath as placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry for taking all my anger and frustrations on you. I just miss my brother." 

"I-I understand my Queen Shuri." She bowed awkwardly and went to join her warrior sisters at the foot at the throne. 

Shuri then placed her fingers and pressed gently at her temples and tightly closed her eyes as if was trying to perform some miracle with her mind. Just trying to convince herself that someone thought to play this sick joke that her brother had died.

She opened her eyes and she saw her brother sitting at his throne calmly talking to the various people in Wakanda. And by some miracle he suddenly looked up to see tears running down her cheeks. T'Challa then raised a palm to whoever he was talking to and was walking toward her without making a sound on the floor.

 _"Why is my baby sister crying?"_ T'Challa reached a hand to her face and was wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

 _"_ T'Challa how many times have I told you..." _*hiccup*_ "not to call me your baby sister."

T'Challa smiled gently and was laughing with a baritone voice, " _Ah, don't be that upset about it. Now why is my precious baby sister crying?"_

Shuri sniffed and let out a small whimper and rubbed her hand under her nose at an attempt to stop her runny nose, "T'Challa, I can't. I can't rule Wakanda like you. You were the one Mother and Father talked _endlessly_ about being the next king of Wakanda."

T'Challa only frowned at her and reached in his Black Panther suit and produced a soft grey handkerchief and held it out. She looked at it and took it gingerly and began wiping her eyes and blew her nose. He put a hand on her shoulder and was talking as gently as he could but Shiri knew he was a bit upset.

" _Is this because you are queen?"_

Shuri shook her head then after a moment's hesitation, she nodded slowly. T'Challa's frown deepened and asked the dreaded question.

" _Is this because of my sudden death? The reason that I haven't told anyone including you of my sickness and that I kept it a secret until it was too late?"_

Shuri's face crumpled as she was trying to hold in her tears and put her head down and sobbed.

He didn't say a word until he grabbed her and held tightly to his arms as his sister sobbed into his strong shoulders. As gently as he could he pried her off and held her face as he once again was wiping the still falling tears from her face with his thumbs. 

" _Shuri, listen to me. I wish I told someone mainly you that i was sick and that i needed medical treatment badly. But I refused it cause I worried that you would fuss and throw a fit that I was sick."_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and shoved him away angrily. "Of course I would throw a fit and fuss about you!! I worry about you always when you were away fighting with the Avengers!" Shuri then sniffed angrily and still remembering the handkerchief in her clenched hand, she wiped her eyes and nose and blew into it.

T'Challa only shrugged his shoulders helplessly and continued despite now his sister is glaring at him angrily while a few stray tears went down he face and she subconsciously wiped them away.

" _You know now that I cannot rule now cause of my sudden death, But I need you to be a strong willed queen and rule Wakanda until the next queen or king can rule."_

Shuri looked surprised and looked down as her face burned in embarrassment.

She always hated it when they talked about this. If T'Challa was still king and he married his future queen they would try to have a baby and they would raise them to be greater than they were as King and Queen. But sometimes the conversation would shift to her. "Shuri, if it was you who became queen and you met your future husband wouldn't you want to have a baby to be the next king or queen?" 

The conversation always started something like that. And it _ALWAYS_ made her uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Shuri! We need to discuss this!" her brother argued and she would argue back, "No! I don't want to discuss babies and future husbands and wives with my brother!"

"Why?" he would ask and her reply was always the same. "Because I don't like to." Then he would fold his arms and say "You always talked about it with Hunter and you didn't seem to be this uncomfortable about it." And she would reply back, "Because it's easier to talk about it with him unlike you." she pouted and she added. "And it was easier to talk about it with Mother and Father too."

T'Challa looked hurt but hid it well. Shuri always seemed to be severely uncomfortable when talking about this delicate issue. To them at least anyway. And when Hunter visited she would talk about what they were discussing an hour or so. 

_"I know it's important to the future of Wakanda but..."_

_"But what?" Hunter would ask and not try to pry her about it._

_"I don't like the discussion of my future husband and offspring to him!" Just the thought of talking about babies and husbands and wives made her queasy to her stomach._

_"T'Challa just wants to talk about it. Nothing too serious about it." Hunter replies as he smiles helpfully but stops as she lands a hard punch to his arm. "Hey! I'm just sayin, I don't why you get so worked about it." Hunter crossed his arms and stiffly turns away from her._

_Then it dawns on him._

_"Is it the thought of pregnancy? Just the thought of a live human baby growing inside you?" he turns and saw his sister tense._

_"Yes." she says as quietly as possible._

_"Oh, Shuri. I told you before. Me and T'Challa will help you through that." Shuri walked a little further ahead of her brother and he watched her shuffle her feet nervously then with her left foot kicked at the air in frustration._

_"Why do we always need to discuss this? Look, I want to find the man of my dreams and marry him but I also want to have a baby or maybe have more in the future but.. just the thought of having my first child is just unthinkable. But the thought of my very first pregnancy is ugh....."_

_Shuri crossed her arms then arched her eyebrows then turned suddenly and was walking towards Hunter in a fast pace then hit his shoulder again._

_"Hey! What was that for?" Shuri then put het hands to her hips then replies "We are getting off topic."_

_"Ohhhh. Gotcha."_

Shuri then turned around and crossed her arms where her brother couldn't see her face. Yes, she was furious that he didn't tell her that he was sick and he should've said something to her. But if he did then he would still be here but what happened can't change the fact that she can't bring her beloved brother back.

 _"First Hunter died saving Wakanda, me and T'Challa and now he's gone as_ _well_." she sighed with sadness.

 _"_ Shuri?' She turned around only to see that her brother had his hand out. She gave him a confused look but she reached with her hand until their fingers intertwined with each other.

"So, this isn't goodbye?" Shuri asked. Her brother gave her a small smile. "It's more like I'll see you very soon sister." he replied.

T'Challa then approached her and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead then he backed away from her then with a wink his body began to fade away. and before his head vanished he mouthed " _good luck."_

"Who was that my Queen?" one of the Dora Milaje asked.

Shuri then gave them all a small smile then replied "My brother, former King of Wakanda, T'Challa."


End file.
